Little Pieces of Crazy
by LuvBolt
Summary: Set during Message in a Bottle. This time, Sean is the one who needs saving...if he'll let Craig do that. Seig fluff.


Little Pieces of Crazy.

"Hey man, are you OK?"

Sean can barely hear the answer over the loud music. He nods his head, flashes Craig a smile. "Sure man, why wouldn't I be?" he asks his friend. He glanced around Jimmy's lavish apartment, much finer than where he and Tracker were living.

Craig is looking worried. Sean can tell because his eyes are darker. He smiles at him. "I'm fine, man." He proceeds to go off about the fight with Emma's mom and how they are now broken up. Craig is surprised, it shows. "Sean man, you're drunk."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." Craig takes him by the arm. "Come on, I'll help you get home." Craig tugs him firmly, but Sean pushes him off. "Back off." he says, anger flashing his face. "I'm not a charity case!" He rushes into the throng of kids. Sean is grateful when the lights are dimmed. He is dancing, bopping up and down. He drinks the soda and vodka he'd mixed together.

Dancing, the lights pulsating made him feel much better. Sean felt like he could escape. He could breath. He didn't have to see Christine's pitying look, or Emma's big blue eyes as they fastened on him so judgmental. He could be who he was.

When he broke the bottle those illusions shattered. Jimmy's suddenly yelling at him. He's standing there kind of shocked. He wants to pick it up but Jimmy is telling him to get out.

Sean feels hands wrap around, pull him up. He leans against Craig and allows the other guy to pull him out of the apartment. Soon the two boys are walking along the railroad tracks. "Las' time I was here." Sean mumbles, "I was saving you."

Craig turns and looks at Sean. A year ago he'd been the mess that Sean Cameron was. He never drank, he'd just been suicidal. "Yeah. And now I'm here saving you."

Sean looks up. He feels slightly sick. His stomach is rolling. The vodka is threatening to come up and he feels like a jackass. "I don't need saving. I'm not weak like you are." Sean sneers.

Craig feels anger at that. He knows it's only the alcohol talking and tries to brush it aside. It's hard to do, especially back in the days when his father would say stupid shit like that. "You need to stop it!" Craig jumps in front of Sean. The two boys are very close. "Look, I'm being a friend. You're drunk and I'm making sure you get home OK. Why do you have to be a jerk?"

Sean shrugs. "Maybe because I fuck things up." his hands are shoved into pockets and he glares at Craig. "You can just butt out. I don't need saving. I'm not a child!"

"You act like one." Scoffs Craig. "And you know what, forget this. I'm going back to the party."

Sean lets him stroll off for a moment. He goes after Craig and yanks him so that the boys are facing one another. Blue eyes glare angrily into hazel ones. "You don't get it do you? You can't just butt into my life and tell me everything will be OK. It's never going to be OK!"

"You're drunk, Sean. You're overreacting. You'll feel better tomorrow." Craig says.

Wanting to feel like he has some control in his life Sean's fingers dig into Craig's shoulders. He holds the other boy in place and searches his face. Craig looks surprised, caught in the headlights. Sean leans forward, letting a hand go and cupping the back of Craig's head to hold him in place. When his mouth is pressed against the other boy's, the night doesn't seem to matter as much. At first Craig resists. Sean expects that, but isn't one to release him just yet.

His kiss is deep and long. When Sean pulls away both boys suck in deep breaths of air. Craig looks surprised again. Sean wants to him him for looking so damned naïve.

"What?" Craig finally asks.

"Nothing." Sean shakes his head. "I just—nothing OK?" He stomps towards the edge of the railroads, Craig in close attendance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Back early?" Tracker asks as Sean and Craig comes in. He is watching TV, eating mac and cheese. Sean nods. He looks pale, sick. Tracker doesn't look happy. "What the fuck Sean are you drunk?"

"He's drunk." Craig says. "I brought him home, made sure he was OK. I'll make him something to eat."

"Jesus." Tracker hisses. "Sean you know better." he gazes at his little brother, seeing how worn out he is. "But tomorrow. You go sleep. I mean it."

The threat doesn't reach Sean. He moans and collapses on the couch, still dressed in his clothing. Tracker grabs his jacket and stomps off, leaving the two alone. Craig knows it will be a while before Tracker comes back—if at all. "I'll make you something to eat." Craig says. He maneuvers his way through the Cameron kitchen. It doesn't take long as there isn't much to look for. He finds a skillet. Craig also finds eggs—the only thing in the fridge to really make.

Not sure how to make an egg, Craig cracks it open. He watches as it sizzles into the pan. Making an egg was rather easy, he thought. He found bread and even made Sean toast. Walking back to the living room couch he nudged his friend. "Hey, I made you food."

Sean's eyes open. He moans at the intrusion light plays. "Food?" Sean sniffs the air questionably. He takes the pro-offered plate and picks the fork up. Craig holds his breath. He isn't sure how his concoction will turn out. It could make Sean sicker than vodka did. Sean takes a bite, then another and soon has the mess of eggs and toast ate.

He makes a face. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Ha, hah." Craig shoves his friend. The two smile at each other and Craig recalls the kiss. Was it...intended? Or had it just been a drunken thing, a little piece of crazy?

"Thanks." Sean finishes the meal and takes the plate to the kitchen. He washes it off and sighs. "I think I should go to bed. My head..."

"Yeah. It'll probably be rattling for a while." Agrees Craig. They both stand in the kitchen, dim light swathing them. Craig shoves his hands into his pockets. "I should go." he says. "Joey worries."

"Right." Sean rubs a hand across his face. "Call me when you get there."

"Will do." Craig walks to the door. "Night, Sean."

"Night." Sean echoes as Craig leaves. He stands in the kitchen alone for a moment, the memory of Craig's kiss keeping him company.

Everything would look better tomorrow, wouldn't it?


End file.
